Can you find love in this house?
by Future Mrs.Brendon Villegas
Summary: Is it possible that you could find love in the Big Brother house? Amber and Michelle sure think so but could they be wrong?
1. Meet the houseguests

**A/N: I made this story in the Big Brother house because I am obsessed with that show and thought that it would be fun to write a story about.**

Amber Reilly shyly entered the Big Brother house. The red-hair girl looked around and smiled at her new house that she would be living with strangers. She walked around the whole house and then picked a bed. She then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The front door slowly began to crack open. It then opened wide and a guy walked through the door. Amber got up and smiled. The guy walked over to Amber and shook her hand.

"Hello I'm Brendon Villegas" The brown haired boy said.

The red hair girl smiled and shook his hand. "Hello I am Amber Reilly. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Brendon smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Have you picked out your room?" He asked.

Amber smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can show you where it is if you want." Amber smiled and looked at Brendon. Amber noticed that Brendon was tall and very good looking. He looked very strong and well built.

"So what was your job before you came here?" Brendon asked as him and Amber were walking to the room that Amber had picked.

Brendon smiled and chuckled. "Nice."

Amber smiled and sat on the bed. "So what was your reaction when you learned you were going to be in the Big Brother house?" She asked him.

"I was excited and shocked. I've learned that Big Brother causes a lot of drama." He said and sat on the bed next to her. "I think I'll take this bed if it's ok with you." Brendon said and laid his stuff on the ground.

"It's fine with me." She smiled. "So what are you like?" Amber asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I am a High School Swim Coach. My favorite activities are running, basketball and swimming." He said as he stood up and opened the door. "What about you?" He asked.

"Well I am a Chemistry Graduate Student and a VIP Cocktail Waitress. I have a lot of favorite activities but one of my favorites is working out." She smiled as they walked out the door and waited for their other houseguests to arrive.

* * *

Michelle Bitting sat down on the couch by Amber and Brendon when she entered the house. The three strangers waited for the next houseguest to arrive. About five minutes after waiting a guy with almost shoulder length hair walked in. He smiled and sat by all of them introducing himself. The new guy said that his name was Hayden Moss. Michelle and Hayden went to pick out their rooms as Amber and Brendon stayed in the living room getting to know each other.

* * *

"So what was your job before you came into the house?" Hayden asked Michelle.

"I was a Boutique Manager down in Philadelphia." She smiled and layed her stuff on her bed. "What about you?"

"I'm a College student." He said and laid his stuff on his bed.

A few minutes later Michelle and Hayden walked back to the living room where the other nine house-guests were in the house now.

After everyone was in the house there were a total of thirteen people. Andrew Gordon, Annie Whittington, Brendon Villegas, Britney Haynes, Enzo Palumbo, Hayden Moss, Kathy Hillis, Michelle Bitting, Lane Elenburg, Matt Hoffman, Monet Stunson, Amber Reilly, and Ragan Fox.


	2. Hard to find trust

As Amber got settled into her room Brendon walked in to talk. Rachel sat against the bed next to him as they talked.

"I'm not the person to make judgements but I've been thinking that we could have alot of drama in this house this season. Every person looks nice but it's just a matter of time before the drama comes." Brendon told Amber.

Amber nodded. "Like Matt. He looks nice but I think he could be one of those sneaky people. I don't know who I can trust and who I can't right now. I guess right now I can't trust anyone but that could change.

"That's what I came up here to talk to you about." He whispered. "I will promise that as long as I am in this house I will not put you on the block. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. All I ask for in return is for you to do the same for me." He whispered so noone else could be listning to them.

Amber nodded. "Ofcourse. If someone is going to keep me safe or something then the least thing I can do is do my best to keep them safe. It's a game and at one point everyone is going to be going after everyone."

"If you have someone you can trust then that just helps you in the game." Brendon told her and got up. "I'm getting hungry. Do you want anything? I can make a good salad." He chuckled as he said the last line.

Amber laughed and got up. "Sure that sounds good."

Michelle, Hayden, Britney, and Kathy were outside playing pool. The four house-guests were having fun and sharing stuff about each other.

"So what do you think will be the most fun thing?" Hayden asked them.

As they told him Michelle laid the stick down and walked into the house seeing Brendon and Amber. Brendon took two bowls and sat them at the table where Amber was sitting.

"Do you want some salad Michelle?" Brendon asked.

Michelle shook her head. "No. I just came in to get a water bottle." Michelle said as she walked to the fridge to get one. She then walked out the doors and shut them.

Brendon sat down next to Amber and began whispering stuff to her. "We can try and get some people on our side but I don't know who I can trust and who I can't. Like I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I can trust you." He told her.

Amber nodded. "You never know who's going to start stuff when you first meet like twelve other people at the same time. I'm the type of person who if I need to stand up for what I belive in or the truth then I'm going to do it." She whispered eating her salad.

"I like that in a girl." He chuckled making a joke but at the same time telling the truth.

After they are they walked outside. All thirteen house-guests got into the hottub and began talking. Telling about their lives, family, and anything that they felt they could say.


	3. Amber and Brendon

Four days passed and Brendon and Amber were getting closer. Drama began breaking lose andright now the two of them just didn't want to be in the middle of it. Brendon laid on the bed as Amber layed next to him.

"Like it's crazy. We've only been here for what five days and I've had enough drama." Brendon told Amber.

Amber had tears coming down her face. "Well I don't know if Matt was just joking of what but telling me that I'll be one of the first ones out."

Brendon wiped away her tears. "I promised you I would do my absolute best to keep you safe. I promise you Amber."

"I know Brendon. You're the only person I trust in this house right now." She said as he hugged her.

"You're the only one I trust right now." He whipsered.

Amber smiled lightly and looked at him. "Thank you Brendon."

He smiled and gentelly kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed him back for a second and then blushed.

"Amber I know we've only known each other for a few days but I feel closer to you than I have to anyone else in this house." Brendon whispered and looked in her eyes.

Amber smiled and laid her hand in his. "I feel close to you too Brendon." She whispered.

"Amber I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Brendon whispered.

Amber smiled big and nodded as Brendon kissed her again. "Do we act like we aren't dating or do we tell the truth and say we are?" She asked.

"It might be dangerous for us to tell them that we are together but I'm not hiding me love for you." Brendon whispered and smiled.

Amber smiled and got up holding his hand as Brendon got up too. They walked into the kitchen and then outside and sat on the couch watching their house-guests in the hottub and playing pool.

"When they figure that we are such a strong team you know they are going to try and break us up." Amber said and looked at Brendon.

Brendon held her hand and played with her fingers. "I would give up all the money for you Amber. I would do it in a heartbeat." He told her looking at the other house-guests.

Amber smiled big. "Do you want something to drink?" The red hair girl asked her new boyfriend.

"I'm fine." He said and kept her close. "You wanna get in the hottub?"

Amber smiled and nodded. She walked in the house and got her red bathing suit on. When she walked out of the house Brendon was outside and everyone else was inside talking. Amber walked outside and got in the hottub with Brendon.

"So what do you think of the house so far?" Brendon asked Amber as he set beside her.

"It's diffrent. Like I've been around people that I can't trust but I just feel like the only one who understands me is you. It's just diffrent." She told him hoping he would understand what she was saying.

"I know what you mean. Like I think that I can trust a few people but I haven't told them anything. All I have to do is trust the wrong person and it blows up in my face." Brendon told her looking around to make sure noone else was listning. They may of not been listning to them but they were watching.

"They are going to have a showmance." Hayden told everyone. "I can just tell."

Everyone else in the house agreed. Ragan was telling everyone how if they began to get to strong they would have to try and split them up.

"Well I'm not worried about them being together." Kathy told everyone. "I'm worried about if they get to strong and they come after us."

Britney nodded and began talking. "If they get to strong then we have to do whats best for us. What's best for our game."

Michelle and Kathy walked out in their bathing suits. "Do you guys care if we get in?" Kathy asked with her country accient.

"Come ahead in." Amber smiled.

"So is there something going on between you two?" Michelle asked.

Brendon nodded. "Yeah we've decided that we want to tell everyone about us. If Matt comes out here and asks we aren't going to lie and that goes with anyone."

Michelle then whispered to them. "Well Britney was saying that if you two get strong then we are going to have to break you up and stuff like that."

Amber whispered. "Well even if we do get strong it doesn't mean that we will go after her. Our love will get stronger and we will get stronger in the game. Anyone who targets me and who is bad for my game or for Brendon's game I have to do what is best."

Kathy nodded. "We totally understand that. I'm not worried about you guys being together. It doesn't bother me one bit. It's that when you guys do get stronger and you come after me. That's the thing that scares me." The blonde told the new couple.

Amber nodded. "I don't wanna go after anyone right now. There's already been drama between Britney and Matt. I want strong people who are going to fight to win to be in this game. You look like a strong person who will fight and you do too Michelle."

Michelle smiled and Kathy nodded. "So theres nothing between us? If you win HOH this week am I going to be safe?" Kathy asked.

"I promise you that you three in this hottub will be safe if I win." Amber said holding Brendon's head.

"If I win I wont put any of you up. I agree with Amber. People who are going to fight in this game need to stay but people who aren't going to fight don't need to be here." Brendon told them.

The four house-guests talked. Amber began to be able to trust Kathy and Michelle but she wasn't so sure on how much she could just yet.


End file.
